Secret Keeper
by BuckYayo
Summary: Ginny has a recurring dream, one that scares her and comforts her all at once. Implied sadism, underage sex.
1. Chapter 1

_**Secret Keeper**_

Disclaimer: No one belongs to me. I'm pretty damn poor. I have a summer job that I won't finish because I'm moving.

Other news: I was sniffing around and I just got this idea. All my other stuff had been wiped out when my computer was fixed, so I figured I'd get something insignificant done. The name means nothing really; it just came to me, probably because I ripped it off of PoA.

Also, this takes place in no particular canon, just some time after CoS.

* * *

Ginny Weasley thrashed in her bed, the sheets entangling her, the bedspread being dampened by the cold sweat only produced by a horrid nightmare… or an incredible dream…

Ginny awoke in a dark room. It was humid, and dank, and damp, and it smelled faintly of stagnant water and decaying flesh. It was, all in all, a very familiar place.

"Uwah… huh? Whutum I duoon…" she groaned, trying to string together a coherent sentence. She allowed herself a few more moments to situate herself, and then stood shakily to her feet.

"Where am I?" she asked the darkness.

"You don't remember?" the darkness asked back, in the voice of a teenage boy. A familiar voice, as well. What was this place that she knew so well, but couldn't remember the location of?

"I'm hurt, Ginny. You spend months talking to me, pouring your heart out into your – or more appropriately, my- diary, and when you finally come back to the place where we finally met, you don't remember it?" The Voice asked.

"T-Tom?" she asked, unsure, trembling now at the possible presence of the boy.

"Then you at least remember me. Good. I would hope I gave you enough to remember me by… blood on the floor, yours, mine, after a while, it all ran together… tell me, do you still have the scars? I know you've still got my Mark, the one I gave you where no one but those the very, _very_ closest to you will find it, see it… wonder about it. Did I ever apologize, Ginny? For the Mark hurting you? For snatching away your innocence, making you bleed from head to toe, to all parts... in between? I'm sorry, Ginny, I am." Tom Riddle told her, stepping now from the great many shadows of the room.

Tears welled up in Ginny's eyes. "Tom…" she sobbed. She knew that, in front of her, the man, the memory, had tried to kill Harry, and nearly succeeded, tried to kill her, and came even closer… but for the love of Merlin, she couldn't help herself, for at the sight of her first lover, at the site of her "first time", no matter how cruel, how violent it was, she just _couldn't stop herself_, and ran into Tom Riddle's arms, crying like a newborn, clutching him, holding on for dearly life, putting said life into his hands, to do with whatever he wished, whenever he wished. She never wanted to let go, because despite it all, all the pain, all the torment, she loved Tom Riddle, the once and future Dark Lord, and he knew that, and he reveled in it.

"Shh…" he spoke. "Don't cry, Ginny. It's all right. I'm here, Tom's here." He comforted her, hands running through her bright red hair, a sharp contrast to her surroundings, and he smiled. And within Slytherin's Chamber of Secrets, the dim lighting made it look like, from the right angle, the smile was really a malicious smirk, and Tom's eyes were nothing more than red, glowing slits.

* * *

A/N: I just thought this up as I wrote it. I thought it was pretty good. You? Well, drop a review and tell me. 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Secret Keeper**_

Part 2 of 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Mainly because I am broke as all hell, and there's no real chance of me getting to change that, because I'm my family's damned babysitter.

On another note: Hey! 11 reviews. Awesome. Sadly, probably the most reviews I've ever gotten.

Ginny thrashed and seized, sweat pouring off her body, knuckles white from grabbing her sheets, muscles clenched, toes curled, a series of soft gasps occasionally escaping her lips…

Ginny cried unto Tom's shoulder. "I- I've missed you so much, Tom. How long has it been? The last time I felt you near me was in the Ministry, but that was so long ago… so long…" she sobbed.

"Now, now, dear. Stop all this. You're strong, Ginevra. You're strong, beautiful, powerful. You are a pureblood, a superior." Tom told her.

"I feel so alone sometimes, Tom. I can't take it, I'm not strong; I can't deal with all this…"

"You are a God amongst insects. Never let anyone tell you different."

"Tom?" Ginny asked.

"Yes?"

"Why do you do all this?"

"Do what, Ginny?" Tom asked her.

"Try to kill Harry, try to take over, all that. You're hurting people, Tom. Why do you do it?"

Riddle sighed. "Because, Ginny, people just don't know what's good for them. If people are getting hurt, it's because they're standing in the way of progress, of righteousness. My way is the right ay, Ginny, but people just don't see that. With me in charge, things would be so much easier. There would be no more fighting, no more war. If they would only see it my way, I wouldn't have to hurt them. You learned that lesson well, dear."

"Yes, Tom." She agreed. "People should listen to you, Tom. You're so smart. I love you, Tom."

Riddle smiled his wicked grin again, hugging Ginny tighter. "I love you, too, dearest."

"Tom, how did we get here? Here, in the Chamber? Last I remember, I was home, asleep." Ginny inquired.

"Yes, I didn't think you would remember. I came and got you. I saw you were feeling badly, and I just couldn't let my beloved Ginevra suffer like that, so I came and got you. But the strain of your first Apparition, and through some of Dumbledore's weak enchantments, no less, you blacked out. I was quite scared."

"Of course, Dumbledore's charms and spells wouldn't be any match for you, Tom. You're powerful. More powerful than he is, and probably more powerful than Harry, either." Ginny praised.

"Yes, I'm strong, but without you, I'm merely a man. What good is a king without a queen, a so-called dark lord without his dark lady? Nothing, nothing. We complete each other perfectly, my dearest, my love. You need me, but just as much do I need you at my side, always, for without you, I'm am but a lonely half of a whole glorious partnership."

Tom assured her.

"That was beautiful, Tom. It was so poetic, and so true. We were made for each other, you and I."

"Oh, yes, Ginny. You and I, together, we're stronger than anything that Dumbledore or his boy Potter can throw our way."

"That silly Potter boy. I can't believe I ever liked him, the weak, brooding fool. Consorting with Muggle-lovers like Dumbledore and my ridiculous family." Ginny seethed.

"Ah, Ginevra. You sound more and more like me each passing moment…

Just what I was hoping for."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

_**Secret Keeper**_

Part 3 of 3 (Finito? I doubt it.)

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything mentioned herein, but you'll know if I ever happen to gank it, because you wont see my ass here ever again.

And continuing: 16 reviews. No clue how many hits, because there's no hit counter here, but 16 isn't as crap as my usual, though it's hardly respectable.

The youngest child of the Weasley family, Ginny Weasley, was trembling. It was particularly cold in her room, in fact, looking at her would dictate the complete opposite, she was covered in sweat. It would be assumed from her sweating, and the shallow gasping breathes she gave every few seconds, that she was simply overly hot, but this was wrong, too. In fact... right now, everything about Ginny Weasley was equal parts very wrong, and very right.

"Tom?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, my love?" the dark-haired boy answered.

"Where were you all that time after you fought Har- - Potter?"

"I was weakened by the boy, my dear. He's not very powerful, but he does have astounding luck, and I had to lay in wait and recover. As soon as Wormtail assisted me in regaining my power, I made sure my Death Eaters were watching you, until I could make sure it was safe for both of us for me to come and get you. And I didn't want to come too soon, Ginny. I am less without you, but I knew you had to grow without me for a while. You are so very strong, Ginny, I wanted to make sure you could reach your full potential before I came for you." he said, stroking her face with one long, pale finger.

"Of course, Tom. Did I make you proud of me? Am I as strong as you think I could be?"

Tom laughed, a harsh, malicious sound, though Ginny was oblivious to the venom in the sound.

"You are doing very well, Ginny. You still have time to grow, and with me nurturing you, you will achieve your power quickly. I'm very proud of you."

Ginny beamed and hugged Riddle tightly. "I'll make you so proud of me forever, Tom, I promise."

"I don't doubt it."

Back in her bedroom, Ginny Weasley was curled in a ball, no longer trembling but now out-and-out shaking and seizing. Her breath came not in gasps but in tired, near-breathless pants, quick and soft. She closed her hands into tight fists, clenching them so tight that her fingernails cut bloody half-moons into her palms.

And in another location entirely, the Dark Lord, Voldemort, sat beside the fire, alone in his ornately furnished room save for one olive green snake, wrapped around the bottom of his chair. His head was leaned unto his chest as if he had fallen asleep.

"Now, Ginny. It's been a while since you and I were together... I want to ask you, one last time... prove your loyalty to me." he told her, leaning in for a quick, fiery kiss.

Ginny simultaneously smiled and blushed, turning away. After a few moments, she looked back to him. "Only for you, Tom." she said, leaning and clutching the bottom of her robes and slipping them off over her head.

Ginny was again sprawled out on her bed, skin flushed as pale as the crescent moon peering into her room. Her body was limp now, the blood from her hands continued pouring from the tiny wounds and stained the bed sheets, which were by now soaked through. Ginny breathed shallowly, her chest barely moving, and every so often a gasp or a low moan would escape her half-parted lips.

Voldemort lifted his head and gave his snake companion the closest thing he could come to a smile.

"It is done, Nagini. First his parents, then Diggory, then Dumbledore, and now, his fool of a blood-traitor girlfriend have fallen before me. He will be no threat to us."

In the morning, the Weasley family, along with Harry, Hermione, Luna, Remus Lupin, and several assorted members of the Order of the Phoenix woke up for breakfast at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place awoke for breakfast. After about an hour had passed since Molly Weasley woke up to start cooking, she asked Harry to go get Ginny out of bed. Harry agreed and went up to her room, knocking on the door to assure her of her privacy. He got no answer, and knocked again, and upon still not being answered, he checked to doorknob, hit it with an _Alohamora_, and walked in. He took two steps before stopping suddenly, his blood run cold, breath not coming to him properly. He ran to Ginny's side and grabbed her hand, feeling for a pulse. He waited for what seemed like hours without a single beat and fell to his knees, sobbing. Hermione walked in moments later to see what had been taking him so long, and stood in the doorway, shocked. Ginny lay on the bed, still and breathless, pale as a ghost, and beside her, in what looked like her own blood, was an unmistakable Dark Mark drawn into the sheets.


End file.
